Typically, search engines provide the user with an empty search box into which a user may input a search query and interact with the search system. For various reasons, search queries provided by users do not always accurately reflect the user's actual intent. While some search engines are capable of assisting users in completing search queries, e.g., by providing query completion suggestions, such query completion suggestions are typically generated based solely upon search queries that have been submitted in the past, such as the most popular search queries that begin with the alphanumeric characters with which the user begins their query. As such, if a user begins entering the search query “wate,” query completion suggestions may include “water for elephants,” “water fountain,” “water cycle,” “watergate,” etc. However, in many cases, the suggestions provided to the user may not reflect what the user is actually intending to search for as they are based solely on prior queries input by a collective group of users, and do not include unseen queries or queries that are seldom entered, but that may be what the user is intending to search for. Likewise, users have little, if any, knowledge about what information the search system may have available with regard to answering the task they have in mind. As such, the search system may not return satisfactory results to the user due, at least in part, to the system's failure to understand or disambiguate the user's actual intent, and to match the user's intent with useful information.